


A Thousand Years

by shouyox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gorillaz - Freeform, Group chat, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mean Girls References, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa is a mess, One-Sided Attraction, POV Multiple, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Ramen Noodles, SLOW UPDATES SOZO, Small, Smut, Texting, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, bUT IWAOI IS ENDGAME, clueless Iwaizumi, idk yet, iwaizumi forgot oikawa, iwaizumi is a walmart manager lolol, iwaizumi is engaged, just in case, kinda fast moving??, lololol, maybeeeee, mentions, nO VOLLEYBALL IM SOZO, oh yeah, p sure im finna make oinks give iwa a, smol, this fic is so shit, writer Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyox/pseuds/shouyox
Summary: I miss you.So Bad.Please. Remember.





	1. "aren't the stars beautiful? i was too.."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS REALLYY SHITTY AND IT WAS ORIGINALLY ON MY WATTPAD ACC BUT I DECIDED TO PUT IT ON HERE FOR THE SHITS AND GIGGLES!!!
> 
> HERE YA GO
> 
> SLOW UPDATES
> 
> THIS SHIT AINT EDITED YOLO

***Iwaizumi's POV***

I woke up in a bead of sweat. The same dream has been haunting me for 3 months now.

A boy with brown fluffy hair, smiling and saying, "Iwa-Chan~? How could you forget me?" Then drags me to- I'm guessing -his roof, and stares at the stars, "Aren't the stars beautiful? I was too.." He'd say, just before I wake up.

Who the hell is he?

Instead of staying in bed and thinking about it like I usually do, I got up, noticing my fiancé, Mellisa, was gone. I head downstairs and see her staring at her computer, I go over to her to kiss her, but she closes the laptop quickly, startling me of course. "Everything alright, love?" I said, her looking very stressed.

She just mumbled about someone and leaned over to kiss me, "I'm fine, just a bit stressed out about something."

"Alright" I said, shaking my head and grabbing an apple.

"That's all your having?" She said, nudging me.

I nodded and walked back into our bedroom, pulling on my dress pants and dress shirt. I was the CEO of Walmart, (how shitty ami'rite?) not very proud of my career choice, but somebody's gotta pay the bills! I walked back out into the kitchen, going behind Mellisa and kissing her neck "I love you, see you after work."

She hummed, flipping through her magazine.

I walked, grabbing my coat on the way out the door.

I entered my car and entered the key in the ignition turning it to hear that hum, meaning the car was on.

Another work day, another paycheck.

 

***Oikawa's POV***

Another day, another memory fading away.

I was just strolling around Walmart, looking for some sort of food to fill the damned fridge that stares at me in disgust.

I was barley even dressed fairly, I was wearing grey stained sweat pants, with a pink T-Shirt that said "On Wednesdays we wear pink!". (it was not wednesday.)

To square it up, I looked like shit.

When I finally picked out some ramen noodles and carrots, I turned around, and froze. "It's him." I whispered, looking at him talking kindly to some old lady.

When I saw him turn my way, I turned on my heel and ran, ran as fast as I could to the nearest check out stand. I dropped the 12 ramen cups and carrots on the conveyor belt. "Please hurry." I whispered, staring at the woman pleadingly.

"You alright, dude?" She said, scanning the Ramen.

"Just trying to avoid-"

"Carol, I need you over here for a quick second."

I froze once again. Shit, shit, shit. Do not turn around..

"Oh! Alright, boss! I'll be there after I ring this young man up." The cashier who was apparently named, 'Carol' said, smiling at me.

"Hurry it up Carol." He said coldly, waiting right behind me.

"You were saying?" She whispered.

"I- I'll tell you some other time. Write your number on my receipt please?" I whispered, playing with my fingers.

"O-oh I don't swing that wa-"

"N-no! I want to be friends! I'm gay!"

"Ah, alright." She chuckled, scanning the carrots.

"$13.50" she hummed, looking over my shoulder at him.

Still impatient as always.

I gave her a twenty and took my bags, "keep the change" I said, walking out of the store quickly.

When the fresh air hit me I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "Holy shit" I mumbled, running to my beat up car and sliding into the drivers seat.

I sat there, thinking about my long lost best friend. How in hell have I never seen him there before? Just as I thought this, I grabbed my receipt, looking at Carol's scribbled phone number, and entering it into my phone, sending her a quick hi.

My first friend in a whole year, works for the guy who left me with a broken heart.

What a fucking shit fest.

*******

I had just put my ramen away when I heard my phone buzz.

 **Carol**  - Man who bought 12 packages of ramen, is this you?

I laughed and responded.

**(A/N I'm just gonna write their convo now, enjoy)**

_**Oikawa**_  - nah I bought 13.

 **Carol**  - damn.

 ** _Oikawa_**  - im jkkk. it's me. Oh, yeah my name is Tooru, but you can just call me Oikawa.

 **Carol**  - nah, Ima call you Ramen boy.

 _ **Oikawa**_  - mk, alrighty.

 **Carol**  - so wanna explain why you were in such a rush?

 _ **Oikawa**_  - ooookayy. You know your boss?

 **Carol**  - obviously, idiot.

 _ **Oikawa**_  - ;p welp, I kinda know him.. from a year ago.

 **Carol**  - and?

 _ **Oikawa**_  - he may have been my best friend.. who left without another call. Who also doesn't remember me.

 **Carol** \- you're shitting me.

 _ **Oikawa**_  - I may be in love with him.

 **Carol**  - w h a t

 _ **Oikawa**_  - I may know his fiancé

 **Carol**  - holy shit, he's engaged? I thought they were just bf and gf

 _ **Oikawa**_  - you didn't know? They've been together for two years.

 **Carol**  - Jesus Christ. I'd see why you'd wanna run.

 _ **Oikawa**_  - yeah ;p

 **Carol**  - can we meet up for coffee tomorrow? At around, say, 12:30?

 _ **Oikawa**_  - sure. See you then.

 **Carol**  - Peace out

I turned off my phone and placed it on the table.

I just confessed all my secrets to some cashier who works at Walmart.

Who works for the love of my life,

Who also broke my heart.

What has my life come to?

 

***Iwaizumi's POV* (Carol and his' conversation!! Thought it'd be coolio beans ;3)**

"Did you know him?" I said, leading Carol to my office.

"Nah, he was in a hurry, and looked very pale. He also had bags under his eyes, must not be getting much sleep, so I was a bit worried." Carol said, sitting down across from me.

"Ah, was he alright?" I said, looking around in my desk for her award.

Carol and I had been friends for 7 months now, she already knew why she was here, so it didn't really matter what we talked about.

"I dunno. He was running from someone, and bought 12 fuckin' packages of ramen. But he obviously wasn't in College, I could tell, he was way too, well, homeless looking I guess. I left my number for him, so I'll check in on him later." Carol said, placing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Did he leave his name?" I said, still not finding her damned award.

"Shit! No!" She said, looking for her phone.

"Ah, here's the award. Congratulations on selling 100 items." I said, smiling and passing her the plaque.

She nodded and gave me a pat on the head. "Talk soon, Hajime."

I snorted and shoo'd her out of my office, she ran quickly and I closed the door behind her, sitting down at my desk. I closed my eyes and let out a long breath.

What a shitty day, hm?

*******

"Iwa~Chan! How cute!" The man said, ruffling my hair, making my blush grow stronger.

"Iwa~Chan.. touch my arms..." He said, passing me his arms.

I pulled up his sleeves to see scars running up and down his pale arms. "W-wha?!" I said touching one, making him wince.

"You did this, don't you realize?" He whispered, running away.

"Wa-wait! Who are you!" I screeched, but he was long gone..

*******

I woke up from the dream, sweat leaking out of my clothes. "Ha-Hajime?" Mellisa said, peeking her head through my office door.

"S-shit! Sorry, I fell asleep.." I grumbled, getting up and going towards her.

"Same dream?" She whispered, touching my cheek.

Do I tell her it was different this time? Or do I save her the worry..

She's already much too stressed.

"Yeah.. I dunno what to do about it, its so frustrating!" I growled, sitting back down and gripping my hair.

"M-maybe therapy?" She stuttered, passing me some papers.

"You think I'm crazy? My own fiancé thinks I'm fucking crazy! How great!" I yelled, letting my anger take over.

"Haj-"

"Don't say my fucking name! Don't act like you don't think I'm mad as the mad fucking hatter! Get out of my sight before I do something I regret, Mellisa!"

"You know what, you're an asshole!" She screamed, running out and slamming the door behind her.

Shit, what did I do?

God dammit, such a fuck up!

"Uh, Iwaizumi?" Carol said, cracking the door open.

"Shit, shit, shit." I whispered, pacing the room and grabbing at my hair some more.

"Do you need to stay at my place tonight?" She said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, letting a few tears fall.

"Let's leave early, alright? You don't look to good."

"O-okay.."

*******

"Who're you texting?" I said, peering over Carol's shoulder, but she just turned her phone off.

Am I getting Deja Vu?

"That kid who bought the ramen." She said quietly, looking up at me with confusion.

"Ah, what's his name?" I said, flopping on her couch and munching on the apple in my hand.

"Tooru."

"That's cute."

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with him tomorrow."

"Can I come?"

"No! I uh- mean- it's a private thing!"

"Alright, alright!"

"How could you not remember him." She mumbled walking out of the room.

"What was that?" I yelled after her.

"Nothin! Don't worry about it."

 

**-Tomorrow!!-**

 

***Oikawa's POV***

It's time to get up lazy ass! My alarm said, waking me up immediately.

Shit, I gotta get ready.

I slipped into the shower, washing my hair and then jumped into a white t-shit, black hoodie and some skinny jeans .

I place my glasses on my face and walked into my kitchen to grab a quick snack, maybe pop tarts?

Buzz!

 **Carol**  - can we actually just meet up at Starbucks in twenty minutes? Iwaizumi won't give me lunch off.

I sent her a quick yeah, then zoomed out the door, grabbing my bag on the way.

I jumped in my car and made it to Starbucks just in time. I saw her short blonde hair entering the door, so I jumped out and ran after her, "C-Carol!" I said, grabbing her arm.

"H-hi" I said, panting for air, and pushing my glasses up my nose.

Three steps of running and I'm already out of breath, Jesus I'm out of shape.

"Ah! Come on, I wanna talk about Iwaizumi!" She laughed, dragging me to a table, causing a slight blush to appear on my cheeks.

She plopped me down in a seat and smiled sadly, "You're right, he has no clue who the fuck you are."

I frowned slightly, feeling my heart race in my chest "Yup.. Well, it's his life." I said, playing with my foreskin next to my fingers, man I needed to cut them fuckers.

"I want you guys to meet up again someti-"

"No!" I whispered yelled, it just slipping out.

The shock on her face was so apparent, it made me feel really bad. "I-i apologize.. I just don't want to ruin Iwa~chan- I um, mean Iwaizumi's life. It seems really perfect."

I saw a sly smile slip onto her face, "They're fighting, ya know. Him and his fiancé. I heard it, she thinks he crazy or some shit. He keeps having I guess dreams and it's driving him mad," She whispered, laughing to herself, "Mellisa was always a selfish, untrustful, bitch."

"She keeps messaging me on Facebook, telling me to stay away, telling me I'm a disgusting abomination, telling me no one will ever love a person like me." I said, chuckling to myself for no apparent reason.

"I knew she was up to no good! Fucking bit-"

"Carol!"

I froze. It was him.

"Shitshitshit." I whispered, grabbing my shit, about to make a run for it.

"Please, stay" Carol whispered, grabbing my arm.

He was getting closer, I could hear his loud as fuck footsteps.

"I can't, I'm sorry. Please, don't make me stay here." I pleaded, passing her a small, sad smile.

She nodded, as I ran, not giving Iwaizumi one look. I couldn't do it.

I'm a fucking chicken.

 

***Iwaizumi's POV***

Who was that?

"Yo, he seemed in a rush. Was that the Tooru dude?" I said, taking the seat the man was previously sitting in.

"Yes, idiot! And you just ruined it! God dammit." She exhaled, giving me a glare.

"Sorry, sorry! I woke up and had no clue where you went so I figured you went to the coffee shop since I wouldn't give you Lunch off."

"Dammit.. He was just opening up too."

"Sorry, sorry. What's with him, why was he in such a rush?"

"You'll find out soon, jackass." She snarled, looking out the window, her eyes widening.

"Shit!" She whispered, just as I was about to turn my head, she pulled me towards the exit.

What's going on?

"Unlock the car!" She whispered, "You're worrying me, whats the matter, Carol?" I said, looking at her.

She turned around and yelled "Ramen boy! Gooooo!"

I tried to look behind her, but she blocked me, covering my face.

All I heard was a very girly shriek, and loud footsteps draining away.

"What the fuck?" I said, finally getting her off me.

"Sorry, crisis." She laughed nervously getting into my car.

What the fuck is going on around here?


	2. "oikawa tooru"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I exhaled deeply and sat my head back, resting my eyes, until I heard Carol gasp.
> 
> I looked over and say Iwaizumi wide eyed and pointing at me. "Y-you! W-whats your name?"
> 
> I could feel my stomach grow uneasy, I felt like I was gonna puke, "Hajime! Leave him alone!" Carol screeched, hugging me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be completely honest, this is really shitty. 
> 
> I feel horrid for making my poor bean , Oikawa, go through this but this does happen and I think their relationship is perfect for this type of AU.
> 
> also sorry that this is shorter then the other one, I just didn't have the inspiration or energy to write any more than this.
> 
> just a reminder, these are NOT edited. so if there are mistakes I apologize.
> 
> this book is so fucking crappy im sorry lmao. but I do hope you are enjoying it so far.

***Oikawa's POV***

I ran like the wind and didn't look back. Yeah it was a pussy move but what do you do when the guy you love doesn't remember you and almost sees you?

Now that I say that, I don't think anyone is in my situation.

But anyways.

I finally arrived home and passed the fuck out, I was too out of shape for that run, it exhausted me.

I woke up to my phone buzzing like crazy, and I looked at it and realized it was 9AM.

Fuck! I was supposed to be working on my book! I'm the author of many homosexual romance books and I am supposed to be working on the sequel to one but I've been so busy that I forgot.

I got up and ran out the door, still wearing yesterdays clothes mind you. My car was out of gas so I ran to the bus stop, panting and looking in my bag, making sure the laptop was in there.

"Ramen boy?" a voice said, plopping next to me.

"Carol! Ah, hey. I'm sorry I'm just running late." I mumbled, laughing and smiling.

"For what, I didn't think you had a job?"

"Oh, I'm an author of a romance series called  _Forgotten Love_ , and I go to the coffee shop to do work since its peaceful."

She nodded and pulled a granola bar out of her purse, "I'll check it out, sounds interesting."

I smiled and pulled my phone out checking the time, four minutes until the bus arrived.

"Hey, I thought you had a car?" I muttered, looking over to her.

"It kinda isn't doing well."

I nodded and started thinking about my car. Out of gas.

I exhaled deeply and sat my head back, resting my eyes, until I heard Carol gasp.

I looked over and say Iwaizumi wide eyed and pointing at me. "Y-you! W-whats your name?"

I could feel my stomach grow uneasy, I felt like I was gonna puke, "Hajime! Leave him alone!" Carol screeched, hugging me.

"Let me see your arms," he said, completely ignoring Carol's protests.

I shook my head and held onto my sleeves, no way was I gonna let him see them.

He growled and pulled them up, showing off all the scars and how skinny my arms were.

Carol looked over and put her hand over her mouth, "Tooru you idiot! Why?"

I just looked down and pulled my sleeves down. I could feel my anger growing so I got up, "If you could excuse me."

But of course, Iwaizumi stopped me and looked straight into my eyes, "What. Is. Your. Name." He  yelled, gripping my shoulder.

I scoffed and then laughed, "It doesn't matter, you have no clue who I am Iwa-chan."

His eyes lit up and he gripped me by my shirt, causing me to wince. "What's your name idiot!"

"Oikawa Tooru."

He dropped me and looked over at Carol, "He's the one haunting my dreams."

I laughed and laughed until I was out of breath, Carol looked concerned but I just wiped away the stray tear and looked at him "And you call me the idiot Iwa-chan~ You don't even know who I am!"

Carol frowned and I just shook my head, walking back to my house that was right next to the bus stop, I walked in and sighed.

Of course he doesn't remember.

How could he when that bitch brainwashed him.

I sighed and sat on my couch, smiling softly, letting the tears pour out.

 

***Iwaizumi's POV***

"Give me all the details you know about him, now." I said biting my fingernails, and looking Carol straight in the eye.

"All I know is that his name is Oikawa Tooru, he's an author and he's broke." she replied, not returning my eye contact.

"You know more! Tell me!"

"I don't! We just met like two days ago!"

"What does he write?"

"Romance novels, he wrote  _Forgotten Love_. I was gonna buy it after work."

"Let's go buy it now!"

"What???"

"Yup, come on, I have my car." 

I pulled carol into my car and started the engine, revving it a bit and driving off, "Do they sell it at Barnes and Noble?"

She looked up from her phone and nodded, making me step on the gas. I need to know what kind of guy this dude is.

When we got there I ran into there and went straight to the customer support. "Where are Oikawa Tooru's books?"

The man grinned and brought me over, "His books are incredible, I suggest  _Forgotten Love_  and his autobiography, his love life is really sad but he can still write cute love books."

I looked over and raised my eyebrow, "His love life?"

"Yeah, he was in love with a guy but he totally forgot who he was, I would hate to be in that position, wouldn't you?"

I nodded and grabbed his autobiography and first volume of  _Forgotten Love_. I've got a lot of reading to do.

"I didn't think you would swing that way, man." The man said shaking his head and walking away.

"Wait, what?" I said, flipping the book over, reading the back.

It was a homosexual romance book. Oh well. I just need to get to see who this guy is.

I paid for the books and finally found Carol, she was looking at some BL manga that I really didn't understand.

"Finally, did you get them?" She laughed, grabbing the bag.

She looked over the books then stared at the autobiography and looked at the table of contents, flipping to a certain page and mumbles something before exhaling a huge breath.

"Hm? What's the matter?" I said, taking the book from her and looking at the page.

_Page 195_

_Chapter 6: The Boy Who Which I Lost._

_This boy, oh this boy. He, aghhh he was beautiful. Stunning you could say even. His sun kissed skin, his chocolate eyes that I could stare at all day, and his unstable hair that was carefully combed to look spiky._

_He'd throw insults left and right at me, but I knew he didn't mean them. I knew that was just his defense mechanism, as he didn't really get along with many._

_But this boy, he left a stain on my heart that I can't get out,_

_this boy forgot me._

_If I ever see him around, I will run, run for the hills, I couldn't go up to a man who has forgotten my existence. His fiancé-who is a total fucking bitch by the way- has threatened me many times, which has caused me to mentally abuse myself, physically, and just any type of harm you could think of._

_He really was a monument that almost killed me. I hope he's doing well._

_But anyway,_

_I knew him since I was three, three! And one day he up and tells me-at age 21- that he's moving out to live with that bitch._

_Of course I had to be okay with it, I knew it'd happen some day, but I didn't expect this to happen so soon. We had just moved in maybe  9 months before he announced his leaving._

_We used to text everyday after he left, but then one day, he didn't._

_That day turned to weeks, to months, until its been four years and I haven't heard from him since._

_I really hope he's doing well, he's healthy and all that, but anyways, I guess I should get to our relationship, our memories and all the happy shit._

_Oh, but fun fact, the page number represents the the month and year I met him. How funny, huh? January 6th, 1995!_

I stopped here and frowned, "What kind of jackass forgets a guy like him? He's good looking, cocky, seems like a cool dude."

Carols face turned red and she grabbed me by the collar, "You really are an idiot aren't you! God sometimes your so dull it makes me want to scratch your brain out of your thick scull!"

"What? Calm down Carol!" I whispered looking around at the staring people, gripping her shoulders tightly, causing her to let go of me.

"Ugh, sorry. long week."

I shake my head and walk towards the exit, Carol close behind.

The whole trip home we were both quiet.

No words were exchanged except "Can I change the radio station?"

What was her problem?

 

***Carol's POV***

this fucking kid.

One of these days his ass is grass, I cant fucking stand him right now.

forgetting your best friend, how fucking disgusting do you have to be?

I need to help Tooru. 

I need a plan.

The plan to turn Hajime gay for Tooru.


End file.
